From brain games to love games
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: He may have been a pervert.
1. Chapter 1

My best friend has been telling me for months to watch death note, so over my winter break I watch it a couple episodes and fell into a little obsessed bubble. Of course with L ,LOVE HIM! So this little one-shot just came to mind, thanks to Misa's(whore) pervert comments

**

* * *

**

**From brain games to love games**

* * *

His hand trailed up the pale thigh inch by inch enjoying the feeling **very **much, even though his face held no emotion as he stayed in his usual scrunched position on he couch they sat on, studying old notes taken of Kira.

L's black eyes mocked the reflection of the woman who's thigh was currently the resting place of his hand. Twisting a sugar cube in his fingers he eagerly waited for some kind of reaction.

Usually the HQ of the task force responsible for the Kira case, aka the hotel room of Ryuzaki was quite loud and full with discussion of strategies and planning, but oddly at the this time it remain silent and almost empty.

Except for him and of course her.

He was Aware that his action were quite perverted he wouldn't deny it, because it was true! He really hadn't been around women a lot in his life at the Wammy's House, so as the Japanese Sherlock he had concluded his human instincts was making up for lost time.

But he wasn't a sick pervert as redundant as it sounds. He was a one girl kind of guy, meaning he would and only liked to feel up one girl and that girl happened to be agent Kagome Higurashi, or by her alias Natsumi Hayashi.

Once again he moved his appendage higher up the inside of the pencil skirt she wore, thought she showed no sighs of agitation, embarrassment or even enjoyment. Her line of vision stayed completely on the screen in front of her.

Miss Higurashi had been sent to the task force in a new suggestion that Kira could be admitting a metal or physical disease the could either be natural or in extreme case _supernatural_. In that case a specialist (her) had been call in from the Takahashi organization specializing in this.

It was actually quite funny, Misa had made it her life duty to call him a pervert at least every hour, and he had never touched the girl. Well other than to steal her cell phone, but with Higurashi he could do whatever he wanted secretly from others line of slight of course and the girl did nothing.

But speaking in terms of the investigation she was incredibly useful. She herself also suspected Light-san after about a day. "Light has a dark aura around him" she softly mention to him, while at that time he had just been discovering the benefits of feeling her up.

No amount of sugar could feel as good as her skin did. He was like a petty teenage boy with a crush that was how Mastuda had put it. Foolish idiot.

Positioned in his expert up right fetal position, he reached for the last strawberry left from the strawberry shortcake he had devoured, his right hand never leaving her thigh.

"Ryuzaki"

His arm halted, he turning his head to the woman next to him."Yes Kagome"

They woman continued to type for a moment before closing the laptop. She turned her own head taking in his scruffy appearance.

Blue clashed with black, she they turned back her bang swaying as she stood.

"Ryuzaki if you are going to grope me please do it properly" she finished walking away.

**_lOvE GaMe_ **

**Kagome**: 1** L:** 0

**

* * *

**

**What do you think I'll be writing a lot more of these one-shot mostly L and Kagome maybe on Light but it would be angst. Soooooooooooooo review and I hope I've inspired people to writing more death note and Inuyasha crossovers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I am moving this story to M I am really not that good at doing lemons (blushes) which I want in this story. Sooo I need a co-writer please go to my profile for more info.

**

* * *

**

**From brain games to Love games**

****

**

* * *

**

"Light, how did you seduce Misa?"

Being caught off guard by the question, Light appropriately fell out of the chair he sat.

Gathering him self after the shock "Ryuzaki, why would you ask something like that?" He rose from his fumbled position, while the invisible shinigami at his side laughed crackly at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I just wish to know how someone could get a woman to hang off of them like that" L placed his index finger on the edge of his lip, his eyes glued to old footage playing of the Kira killings.

Light sunk back into his chair eyeing Ryuzaki. The detective really never showed interest in woman, he almost seemed asexual. (He was one to talk) but to him girls were annoying, and he didn't have time to think about such nonsense as dates and hormones, if he ever wish to rid the world of the rotten evil that dwelled in it.

But still, it wouldn't hurt to humor the female deprived L.

Light leaned forward clasping his hand together "I didn't seduce her; she's just interested in me"

The sound of splashing coffee followed, as the detective did his ritual of putting as much sugar into the liquid as he could, until the liquid, wasn't much of a liquid anymore.

"_Curious little guy isn't he"_

Light did not reply to the death God, he only narrowed his eyes waiting for the next question.

When finished gulping down the sugary drink. "I see, and do all women show their interests as…openly as Misa does."

Light thought back to his high school years when girls use to whisper behind his back about how 'cute he was', then turn around and say he was 'such a geek'. "Well no"

"They are sometimes are nervous to say how they feel, or just plainly like to play hard to get"

The shinigami holder was a little scared to ask the next question.

"Ryuzaki, do you have someone you are interested in."

L paused for a spilt second, regaining motion he place the tea cup down and seemed to crouch lower into his fetal position.

"Tell me Light, do you think a woman telling you to grope her more properly would be an insult or an encouragement." Ryuzaki, replacing his question with one of his own.

Not receiving an answer from the younger man, L turned his head so he could face him.

Light was still there but he wasn't, he sat in the leather chair his finger tightly gripping the arms, his bangs casting a shadow on his face.

This was a joke right! They were just trying to get him to crack, and confess his identity as Kira. All these embarrassing questions, he was genius! But he was also a nineteen guy; he just couldn't deal with it. They had cameras wired all over this place, didn't they! Trying to get him with these fucking questions, the next thing you know L would be asking him how to fricken jack off!

Remembering to keep his cool, Light smiled as he looked up to see L's blank eyes staring at him.

Ryuzaki was dead, even if he had to do it with his bare hands.

"_Better answer him boy"_

"I well…" was all he could seem to say, despite having an IQ point of 200, there were something's that he even could not form an answer to.

"Could it be that you are nervous to answer Light, because you never have groped a woman or maybe your desire to grope Misa is to strong?"

**Bastard.**

"REALLY!" a shrill voice screamed, breaking the two second period of silence between the two geniuses.

Misa who had her hand in front of her mouth squealed in Joy, as she had the pleasure of hearing the man of her dreams may want to feel her up as much as she wanted him to. Rem stood behind her in usual hunched position.

Light noted their new forensic detective, Natsumi Hayashi stood in the back of the cheering girl, her black hair a little fanned out as the younger girl had probably dragging her through the city. Thought her body language seemed tense as if she could feel something in the room around her.

Lights eyes narrowed once again. Could she feel the shinigami?

Misa moved so fast, Light didn't even register her standing in front of him until her hands where clasped around his.

Her blue eyes practically glowing, "Ohhhh Light, you can do anything you want to me!" Misa began to lift his hands to her chest.

"W-wait hold on Misa"

"Oh look Natsumi, Light finally got his wish"

Now he had two things to kill L for.

**

* * *

**

**Ok like I said before please go to my profile and read the terms of being my co-writer.**

**Vote on my poll and of course REVIEW! **

**Update on the pleasure of business will be on Saturday in the evening or afternoon sometime**

**DemonFox girl out**

***Love ya mean it***


End file.
